Naruto Madara's Grandson Challenge
by RinneTaicho
Summary: A challenge based on my Naruto: The Uchiha Chronicles Story. Naruto Uchiha is the grandson of the infamous Madara Uchiha. Trained by his grandfather and taught to fight the Uchiha Curse of Fate, his goal is to become Hokage, and to restore the honor of and rebuild his clan. Though things are slightly complicated when he's placed on the same team as his ex-best friend Sasuki Uchiha.


**Naruto Uchiha, Grandson of Madara Challenge**

So, It's come to the point where I am almost certain I will never be able to finish my stories. Not to mention I need to focus on building my own idea's for my own original story. For that reason, I want to make sure my stories continue. Rather than allow it to be adopted by someone, and unsure how they will handle it, I've opted to create a challenge so I can dictate the rules as well as so it is not solely in the hands of one author. This is the solution I feel is most fair to my readers. Without further ado, here are the guidelines, rules, and outline for the challenge. If anyone taking up this challenge has any questions or would like access to my plans for characters or the timeline I've created, feel free to PM me.

 **Outline:** Following his battle with Hashirama at the Valley of the End, Madara Uchiha is planning to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan. One day, while trying to ascertain the whereabouts of the One-Tail, he comes across a Hidden Sand kunoichi being attacked by the Hidden Stone's Explosion Corps during the First Shinobi World War. For reasons he can't quite understand, he intervenes and saves her. Over time they fall in love, move to the Land of Rivers, and have a child. Madara, permanently free from the Curse of Hatred, abandons his plans. But their happiness does not last. One day his wife Kazehana takes their son Minato to a festival in Tanzaku Town. On their way back they are attacked. Kazehana manages to kill the attackers but dies as well. Minato is found by Jiraiya, who takes him to the Hidden Leaf. Upon discovering his wife's body, Madara sets out to find his son. Meanwhile, Black Zetsu has found a new candidate to complete his plan. Years later, Naruto Uchiha, who has been found by his grandfather, meets Madara. After years of training, Naruto's goal is to restore the Uchiha clan to prominence, and purge it of the darkness that has plagued it.

 **Requirements:**

Naruto **MUST** be Madara's grandson.

Sasuke **MUST** be gender bent and paired with Naruto. This is one of the main reasons I started the story in the first place.

Naruto **MUST** use a sword in his fighting style.

The Third Hokage is like a second grandfather to Naruto.

A new "mastermind" who replaces Madara. I have a specific person in mind, but I don't want to spoil it for readers, so if you take up the challenge, PM me to find out who this required villain is.

 **Forbidden:**

Neither Naruto or Madara can be dark or evil. That is not the point of this story. It's about redemption of the Uchiha.

Absolutely **NO BASHING**. Characters can argue or call each other names, but no character should exist for the sole purpose of being insulted and made to look foolish and evil.

 **NO** civilian council. The only council that exists in Konoha in cannon (and within this story) consists of elders that were former shinobi, and high ranking Jonin in the village. They also merely advise the Hokage unless they are incapacitated, in which case they fill in for them.

 **NO** mobs chasing Naruto and beating him within an inch of his life, or people calling him demon or monster. The Third Hokage made a law forbidding anyone from even whispering about his connection with the Nine-Tails. So there is no way people would get away with it.

The Third Hokage **CANNOT** be evil or dark.

 **Optional:**

Naruto having the Magnet Style. In my original, he did, using iron sand that he would shape into Senbobzakura-like shards. You do not need to follow this. You could have his powers be based off a strong fire affinity and the sharingan, or something else entirely.

A harem. I personally toyed with the idea. If you want to do this, you can. I only ask it be kept at a reasonable size; four or five at most.

Starting in Shippuden. I also toyed with this concept. If you would like to, go ahead.

Naruto being the transmigrant of both Asura and Indra.


End file.
